Cuming to America
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha didn't realize until moving to America that they have more than brotherly feelings towards each other. Will they let the laws of the US stop them from showing their sexual affection? I think not. ItaSasu YAOI


**Disclaimer: Me is notta tha Kishi**

**Warnings: Lemony yaoi goodness. [two coks and sum smex]**

**A/N: Okay so this is meh new ItaSasu one-shot, the one you guys voted for in the poll (there is now a new poll up) This fic has a good bit of japanese in it, but I translated it all directly in the fiction so that you can understand, because I understand that not everyone is obsessed enough to learn Japanese like me xD... hehe.. so anywho plz R&R!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun, gensen iko ze!" _ [Let's go to the arcade.] _Itachi yelled to his little brother from the living room of their two bedroom apartment in Berkley California. Sasuke walked to his brother and shook his finger in Itachi's face.

"Itachi, we live in America now. We need to speak English. Ask me again in English, and maybe I'll answer your question."

Itachi frowned. It greatly annoyed him that Sasuke was so pressed about him learning such a stupid language.

"Arcade?"

"Aniki, you can't just say the word arcade. Ask me if I would like to go the arcade with you."

Itachi glared evilly at his little brother. He didn't understand why they had to speak English in the privacy of their own home.

"Itachi stop staring at me like that! Have some respect for their culture!"

Itachi just looked away from Sasuke, trying to escape the argument they seemed to get into everyday since moving to the US from Japan.

"Dammit, Itachi! Can't you say one single good thing about American people?"

Itachi smirked.

"Amejin wa minna debu de sumo ni muiteiru kamo."

_[Americans would be great sumo wrestlers, they're all so fat.]_

Sasuke smacked his brother across the face, causing his older brother to laugh lightly.

"Fine, fine. So now that I'm speaking English, what would you like me to say?"

"You are such a cock, Itachi!"

"Maa, Otouto. You better keep the talk about my cock on the down low, incest isn't legal in this country remember?"

Sasuke blushed

"Hm. Guess your not as all-American as you thought; ne, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke frowned at Itachi. It was true, he was openly committing incest at least every other day, him and Itachi had become crazy little fuck bunnies. They hadn't even discovered their love for each other until moving here, which was really inconvenient since incest was legal in japan and not in America, so they were now forced to hide who they really are.

Itachi just smirked as he watched Sasuke think.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'll be American for you and speak this piece of shit language, but I think you should keep in mind, that if we were following all of the American laws, I would do no such thing, because it wouldn't be worth my while."

Sasuke returned his brother's smirk.

"Worth your while, huh? Hmmm… well you're doing very well right now…. And I'm not really too pumped about the arcade. Would you mind if I make a little change of plans?"

Sasuke was slowly walking up to his brother while saying all of this, and he finally leaned in and stroked Itachi's cheek. Itachi looked up from the chair he was sitting in and looked his brother in the eyes. Sasuke took his hand gently and guided him to their shared bedroom.

Itachi grinned mischievously and tackled Sasuke to the bed. Sasuke submitted willingly to his brother's dominance and moaned at the feeling of Itachi kissing him harshly. He could feel himself hardening as Itachi slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke whimpered as he felt his brother's cool finger brush against his nipple.

Itachi's evil grin only widened when Sasuke groaned with an annoyed tone and tried to force his firm cock against Itachi.

"Patience, Sasuke. Your speech just now annoyed me, I'm not about to let you off easily."

Sasuke made a pouty face and blinked slowly and very cutely, making sure to open his eyes extra wide, hoping that he might be able to use his adorable features to get his brother to fuck him. But all Itachi did was chuckle and start to slowly run his hands up and down his brother's pecks and abdomen. He would get high enough to brush against Sasuke's nipples, and low enough to brush against the base of Sasuke's penis, but he wouldn't stay at either spot for very long, even though he could feel that he was driving Sasuke absolutely insane.

Sasuke was getting harder and harder, he had now reached his full length and was oozing a steady stream of precum all over his cock. He would try to buck against Itachi's hand when it came down, but it didn't do him any good. Then Itachi stopped paying so much attention to Sasuke's upper body, instead he circled his fingers slowly around Sasuke's cock, teasing his little brother to no end. He would occasionally run a finger all the way up to the head, only to go back to the torturous circling.

Sasuke was wiggling and whimpering wantonly. He said something incoheirant, but Itachi kind of thought he heard a little bit of it, and an amused smirk graced his perfect features.

"What was that you said just now, Otouto?"

Sasuke didn't answer, so Itachi brought his circle in closer, so that he was brushing against the base of Sasuke's penis with almost every stroke.

"Mmm… Nii-san…sawatte chimpo.."

_[touch my dick]_

So Itachi had heard correctly, his smirk widened.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, try asking me in English, and maybe I'll answer your question."

Sasuke screamed out in what sounded like agony, but Itachi knew he was just throwing a temper tantrum. He even let a couple tears escape his eyes. Itachi leaned up and kissed them away softly, allowing their cocks to brush against each other, which earned him a shrieking moan from his overly horny brother.

"Nii-San!" Sasuke screamed in sexual frustration.

"Yes?" Itachi whispered into his ear. Then he went on to suck on that earlobe tenderly, which just caused a frustrated moan. Itachi chuckled.

"Go ahead, Sasuke. Tell me exactly what you want." Itachi whispered huskily before going back to his ministrations on Sasuke's earlobe.

"ikitai!" Sasuke screamed.

_[I want to cum]_

Itachi was trying very hard not to laugh at his brother's outburst. It was a known fact that all immigrants speak their natural language when they're angry. And Itachi was not going to let Sasuke forget these precious moments later.

"What was that you just said? I couldn't understand."

"Tachi, itaiwa! Hoshi no wa do yaro!... ho-hoshi?" Sasuke whimpered.

_[Itachi This hurts! Please can we just fuck!... P-please?]_

He was crying again. Itachi reached down and rested his hand lightly against Sasuke's cock enjoying that Sasuke's reaction was to arch his back and hiss out loudly.

"I couldn't really understand what you said, Sasuke. You see, I'm an American. Is that what you wanted?" Itachi knew that he must have an evil grin on his lips right now, but this was just TOO fun!

"OMAE MAJI MAKATSUKU!"

[You really piss me off!]

Itachi laughed.

"Fine fine."

He offered Sasuke three fingers and the boy began sucking eagerly. Sasuke didn't even hesitate one single bit to buck against the first finger as it entered. Itachi pressed that same first one into Sasuke right against the prostate as he added the second. When he heard Sasuke cry out in pleasure he added the third and began the scissoring process.

However, when Sasuke was fully stretched, Itachi continued to finger him. They both knew that Sasuke needed Itachi's cock to get off.

"akite kita teman!" Sasuke yelped.

_[I'm tired of finger banging.]_

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

He was no longer pretending not to understand Sasuke, he had a huge hard-on and he found the Japanese language 10x hotter than English, so he wasn't about to stop his brother from speaking it.

He rubbed some of Sasuke's oozing precum on his own cock and slowly entered the head of it into his brother. When he was fully inside he stopped for a moment to allow Sasuke to adjust to the feeling. Sasuke panted for a few seconds, then calmed.

"Motto." He mumbled.

_[Do it]_

Itachi slowly moved in and out of his brother, enjoying the feeling of the Uke's desperate walls sucking him further in and clinging deliciously to him as he pulled outwards.

"Ahhh…. Tachi…..yatte…..hayaku….hageshiku…"

_[more, faster, harder.]_

Itachi silently did what his brother asked of him, and Kami did it feel good. It didn't take long for them to both be moaning like whores as Itachi boarded them onto the train to sexual heaven Sasuke was enjoying the ride.

"mmmm…mechs kimochi i" Sasuke mumbled sexily.

_[this really feels good]_

Itachi doubled his speed in response. Groaning softly when he could feel Sasuke's nails scraping across his back before traveling down to his ass where they grabbed hold and pushed Itachi even deeper than he knew he could go.

This was too much for both of them and they came in unison screaming each other's names blissfully.

Itachi smoothly pulled himself out of his brother and rolled to the side. Licking up each droplet of Sasuke pearly essence. Sasuke let out a soft contented moan and curled into Itachi when he was finished.

"Thank You." The boy said quietly, hoping that Itachi didn't notice the huge blush he always had after doing that sort of thing. Itachi smirked.

"Thank You? Hm… I was expecting Arigato."

Sasuke's blush deepened, but he did giggle a little at Itachi's comment.

"I'm very proud of you Itachi, you've learned to do something that I haven't."

"What?"

"Have sex in English." Sasuke giggled out lightly.

Itachi shook his head.

"And here I was thinking that sex wasn't even something that _required_ a language… guess I'm wrong, ne?"

"Guess so… well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed you want to join me?"

Itachi nodded his head and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Goodnight Little Brother."

"Goodonaito Aniki."

* * *

**Yay! that last line means goodnight if u couldn't tell.. so now.. uh review and take my poll. thanks**

**I love the readers**

**-Beloved  
**


End file.
